


young and in love

by fallen_angles



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, domestic stuff?, honestly this is just a collection of them doing domestic activies, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angles/pseuds/fallen_angles
Summary: They’re young and in love when Jaebum blurts out in the middle of a movie, “Let’s get married.”It’s not the most romantic way of proposal, but Youngjae is flattered nonetheless, and doesn’t hesitate to accept.(Though Jaebum’s forced to do it all over again when Jinyoung lectures him on appropriate methods of proposal.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i have arisen from the pits of hell aka writers block
> 
> this was a fill for a 7fics prompt, please go check out our blog! --> 7fics.tumblr.com
> 
> also maybe check out my twitter? @greenteaxmochi
> 
> thank you for your time and i hope you enjoy! <3

They’re young and in love when Jaebum blurts out in the middle of a movie, “Let’s get married.” Youngjae doesn’t know how his boyfriend had thought of marriage; they weren’t even watching a romance film. It was an action movie, actually, and right before an intense battle scene.

 

It’s not the most romantic way of proposal, but Youngjae is flattered nonetheless, and doesn’t hesitate to accept.

 

(Though Jaebum’s forced to do it all over again when Jinyoung lectures him on appropriate methods of proposal.)

 

~

 

They’re twenty five and twenty seven, respectively, on the day of their wedding. Youngjae is jumpy as a flea, fingers twitching and brows furrowed as he worries. He’s not allowed to see Jaebum until the ceremony (something about bad luck?), and it's driving him crazy because Jaebum is just the kind of person to screw up on something on the most important day of their lives.

 

But when the time comes for him to walk down that rose petal-sprinkled aisle and catch the expression of pure love and adoration on Jaebum's ever handsome face, he knows that nothing can go wrong.

 

Youngjae thinks he can hear angels singing as he makes his ways down the rose-petaled aisle, eyes fixed on Jaebum who's smiling so much he's scared his cheekbones might break. He's wearing a black tuxedo with his hair slicked back to reveal his gorgeous forehead and he just looks so  _ good _ , Youngjae wonders how he managed to be engaged to such a handsome man.

 

The ceremony is quite emotional, a few sniffles in the crowd as the couple make their vows and exchange the rings; Jinyoung was using Mark’s sleeve as a tissue and Jackson was in tears. (So was the cake.)

 

Youngjae himself almost breaks down at the reception, when Jaebum’s retelling the adventures and stories of their early dating days up until their engagement (he leaves out the memory of their proposal, but Youngjae takes the mic from his hands and relives it anyway).

 

Jinyoung is crying again, and Mark pats his shoulder as Yugyeom laughs at the story.

 

When it’s time for the bouquet toss, Youngjae closes his eyes and tosses the flowers over his head and into the crowd, giggling at the obnoxiously loud scream of, “Yes! I got it!” Somehow, Jackson manages to be the one to catch the bouquet, despite his lack of height. (Jaebum later learns that he had bribed Youngjae into throwing it in his direction.)

 

Once the plates are passed and the cake eaten, Jaebum and Youngjae are informed that it’s time for their first dance. Youngjae promptly begins to shake, fingers clutching to Jaebum’s arm as he buries his face into his shoulder.

 

“Nervous?”

 

Youngjae nods anxiously. “There’s so many people here. And they’ll all be watching…”

 

“Well, it’s our wedding after all,” Jaebum laughs. He holds Youngjae’s face between his palms, staring into his dark, worried eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m here. And it’s a significant moment, enjoy it.”

 

Youngjae nods, his eyes brightening a little in excitement. Jaebum takes his hand and laces their fingers together, leading him to the middle of the dance floor. He guides Youngjae’s arms around his neck, while he places his own on the younger’s waist. Jinyoung and Yugyeom sing a duet as they sway, and Jaebum smiles. Youngjae had specifically requested the two sing for their first dance as a married couple, and he doesn’t regret agreeing to his decision.

 

Jaebum finds himself falling into a trance as he gazes into Youngjae’s eyes, which are winking up at him like twin stars. He’s shocked when his lover boldly goes on tip toe leans up to kiss him in front their audience, despite his earlier worries. He flushes immediately once he’s back to his normal height, a small smile on his lips at Jaebum’s surprised expression. Their guests cheer at the intimate gesture, and Jaebum grins as he sweeps Youngjae off his feet, suddenly feeling much more daring. Youngjae squeaks as he’s lifted off the floor, their chests pressed together.

 

The dance ends with Youngjae in Jaebum’s arms, faces bright as the lights shining down on them and eyes reflecting the stars of the night sky.

 

~

 

Youngjae sits in Jaebum's lap, the two wrapped snugly in a shared blanket, Youngjae’s head resting against Jaebum’s collarbone as they stare up at the full moon in all its ethereal glory.

 

Jaebum grins as he studies Youngjae’s awed expression, his eyes shining as bright as the blanket of stars above them.

 

"So, how does it feel to be married,  _ Im Youngjae _ ?"

 

Youngjae feels something fuzzy in his chest, something like a flutter, and he turns to straddle Jaebum, tugging gently on his soft locks. "Say that again," he whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Jaebum shoots him the slightest of a smirk. "Say what? Im Youngjae?"

 

Youngjae presses his lips against his new husband's, kissing him vigorously. "Say it again." A quick snatch of a breath. "And again." Another breath. "And again." Gasps. "And again and again and again and again until your voice is hoarse, until we're old and covered in wrinkles with bent backs and stiff knees. Until we have kids and grandkids and their kids have kids and they have kids and on and on and on. Say it over and over and over, and I'll never tire of hearing it."

 

"Im Youngjae," Jaebum whispers. "Im Youngjae, Im Youngjae, I love you so...” Their lips lock again, Youngjae gasping when he feels his husband’s teeth graze his bottom lip. “...so much.”

 

“Im Youngjae,” Jaebum threads his fingers through his lover’s hair, palm pressed warm against his cheek, “I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my husband.”

 

~

 

Youngjae blinks awake to Jaebum staring at him, a light grin on his lips as he lays on his side with his arms tucked under his head, studying his husband’s features in the lovely morning glow.

 

“Morning, sunshine.” His voice has a slight rasp to it from sleep, which succeeds to deepen the rosy flush of Youngjae’s cheeks. He leans in to place a quick kiss on his lips, drawing back to admire his pretty complexion in the pale light streaking through the half opened blinds.

 

“Morning,” Youngjae mumbles, lips still searing. His eyelids are threatening to close again when Jaebum suddenly rolls over and above him, lips barely grazing his husband’s as he hovers just above him.   
  


“What, no morning kiss in return?” He raises an eyebrow, as if expecting one.

 

Youngjae flushes once again, but doesn’t hesitate to comply, leaning up to press his lips against Jaebum’s. It’s slow, languid, and as their mouths move together, Jaebum thinks his tastes sweeter than his favorite candy.

 

“Let’s go out today,” Jaebum suggests, fingers gently brushing against Youngjae’s forehead as he sweeps the hair from his eyes.

 

"Out...where?"

 

Jaebum just shrugs nonchalantly. "Just...out. Wherever's fine, what do you want to do?"

 

Youngjae decides on coffee before a long walk along the river, so they frantically dress and grab their keys, hopping out into the crisp morning air.

 

They intertwine their fingers and take their time as they walk to the nearby cafe on the end of the block, eyes all smiles and cheeks a dusty shade of rose.

 

~

 

Youngjae hums lightly as his fingers gracefully glide across the keys, blacks and whites of the notes blending together to compose a lovely melody.

 

“That one sounds nice.”

 

Youngjae jumps, fingers fumbling, and the piano groans as they press random, scattered notes.

 

"Jaebum!"

 

Youngjae glares at his husband, who's leaning against the doorframe to their living room, smirk right in place and looking handsome as ever. "What?"

 

"You scared me!"

 

"I was admiring your lovely voice and you respond by yelling at me? How rude."

 

_ You're rude. _ Youngjae bites back the sharp remark as Jaebum makes his way to where he sits on the piano, hair swept out to reveal a broad forehead and eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

Youngjae hates how he can never stay mad at him for long.

 

"Will you play for me?"

 

Youngjae glares at him again. “Last time I played for you, you fell asleep!”

 

“I was tired from work! Besides, it was late and you looked ready to fall asleep on the piano yourself,” Jaebum defends himself without much vigor, knowing his husband could never hold a grudge for long. He rests his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders and slowly, gently rubs to relieve them of any tension, fingers running down his arms. “So, will you play for me?”

 

The action seems to soothe him quickly, and he grins, his eyes smiling, scooting to the side and patting the empty space on the piano bench next to him. Jaebum is quick to comply to his silent request.

 

“How about I teach you instead?” Youngjae places his hand atop Jaebum’s, fingers guiding his lover’s across the black and white keys.

 

“Last time you tried to teach me I got frustrated and almost yelled at you.”

 

“Shush!” Youngjae slaps a hand over his husband’s mouth. “I told you to forget about that.  _ This _ is our first lesson and you  _ will _ learn how to play.”

 

“But-”

 

“And this is an A sharp!”

 

Jaebum turns to sneak a glance, smiling as he notices the determined look on his lover’s face. He lets his fingers be guided towards the right notes, fumbling at first when Youngjae lets go of his hand for them to play on their own.

 

“See, you’re getting them right!” Youngjae cheers as Jaebum hesitantly presses the keys, some seeming to sound quite decent. He shifts through his folder of ever-growing music, seeming satisfied with a particular piece and placing it on the stand before them. “Ready to sightread?”

 

Jaebum is overwhelmed and his head is spinning, but he gulps down his apprehension and instead focuses on the dark coloured notes and decorative lines. “I’m only doing this for you,” he replies, and Youngae’s laughter echos against the pale walls and fills up the entire room.

 

~

 

“Jaebum, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

(Of course it’s not a good idea. Jaebum’s ideas are stupid and Youngjae is notoriously known for following suit even when he knows there will be consequences.)

 

Jaebum’s always full of ideas, and Youngjae should have known that this was another one of his  _ not so good  _ ideas.

 

“You asked me if I wanted to go swimming, not break into someone’s house!”

 

“Okay first of all, we’re not breaking into  _ someone’s  _ house, we’re breaking into  _ Mark and Jinyoung’s _ house. And second, we’re not breaking into their  _ house _ , we’re hopping the fence and  _ borrowing _ their pool for a few hours.”

 

Youngjae huffs in exasperation. “You know their house has an alarm, right?”

 

Jaebum grins, a smile much too innocent. “I turned it off when we visited earlier.”

 

“So that’s why you wanted to gift them flowers ‘for no reason’?” Youngjae gasps, eyes wide in disbelief. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Hey, I’m trying to spend some quality time with my husband,” Jaebum frowns. “Does it matter what method I used to get it?”

 

“Yes it does,” Youngjae mumbles, but Jaebum knows he’s won the argument anyway, and he grins as he laces his fingers through his lover’s, leading him up to the fence wrapped around their friends’ yard.

 

He tosses their backpacks over the fence and holds his arms out to help Youngjae over. His husband huffs again, but accepts, taking his hands and heaving himself over the wooden fence. He waits as Jaebum takes his turn, panting slightly as he brushes sawdust off his favorite hoodie.

 

“Let’s go!” He grins and picks up their bags, linking their fingers again as they approach the dim-lit pool (why Mark and Jinyoung had decided to keep their pool light on overnight, they don’t know, but it’s much appreciated).

 

Jaebum strips of his hoodie and t-shirt and tosses them haphazardly atop his bag, then waits as Youngjae follows suit. He holds his hand as he guides him down the steps, Youngjae shrieking, "It's cold!" before Jaebum effectively silences him with a hand to the mouth.

 

"Shh," he warns. "Don't want to wake the neighbors now, do you? What an inconvenience it would be if Mark and Jinyoung were to find out."

 

Youngjae shakes his head wordlessly, lips pressed tightly together to prevent any small embarrassing noises from escaping his lips as his body adjusts to the cooler temperature of the chlorine water. It helps that Jaebum is next to him, arms providing warmth when his own body can't handle the cold by itself.

 

Soon they're both chest deep, and suddenly, Jaebum's tugging on his arms, pulling him underwater with him. Youngjae starts to thrash and flail because  _ Im Jaebum what was that for it's cold!  _ until he feels smooth palms cup his cheek and pull him closer until their lips meet and Jaebum encourages him to move his mouth along with his own.

 

It's so cliche and cheesy and part of Youngjae wants to punch Jaebum for pulling off such a stunt, but the other part of him just  _ melts _ , and he can't help but want this kiss to last forever.

 

~

 

Youngjae groans as Jaebum presses a hot compress to his forehead.

 

"C-cold," he gasps.

 

Jaebum's eyes narrow and his lips frown as he studies how absolutely frail his husband looks. He tugs the blankets he had kicked away overnight over his shoulders, pressing a palm to his cheek.

 

“Youngjae, you’re burning up.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t reply. Instead, eyes still closed, he leans into Jaebum’s touch, fingers trembling as he raises his hand to place it atop Jaebum’s on his cheek. “D-don’t go.” His chapped lips part to shallowly breathe out the words. “Stay.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassures, smoothing his bangs to the side. “Why don’t you take your medicine, love.”

 

Jaebum helps him lift his head, arms quivering beneath him as he leans on his elbows. He trickles the bitter liquid through parted lips, and Youngjae coughs weakly as he painfully swallows.

 

“Well done, my sweet little angel. You’ve done so well, why don’t you rest now?”

 

Youngjae coughs again, almost collapsing into the mattress as he lays down again. Jaebum grasps his hand, fingers rolling over the knuckles, rubbing soothingly. He leans down to kiss it, moving up from his hands to his face.

 

Jaebum crawls into the bed beside his lover, throwing the covers over himself as well. He presses Youngjae's face into his chest, throwing a leg over the younger's and hand finding his waist as the other strokes his hair. He places a gentle kiss to his glistening forehead.

 

"Get well soon."

 

In the darkness, Jaebum holds Youngjae as he falls into sleep.

 

"I love you."

 

(When Jinyoung arrives later, tulips and Youngjae’s favorite soup in hand, he finds them both sneezing.)

 

~

 

"Jaebum, I was thinking..."

 

Jaebum looks up from his morning newspaper (because he’s a grandpa and can’t read the news on his phone like a normal twenty first century man) and raises a brow. “Thinking?”

 

Youngjae sips his coffee and waits a moment, as if waiting for the right words to come. “I was thinking…” He tips his head to the side a bit, looking a little puzzled, eyes studying the shelves carefully as he seems to have suddenly found an interest in the wooden cupboards of the kitchen. “What if…” He stops again, and Jaebum’s about to tell him to spit it out already when he finally blurts out. “What if we had a kid?”

 

Jaebum’s words are swallowed back, and his mouth is still slightly open as his brain registers the thought. “A kid?”

 

Youngjae nods meekly. “A kid. Child. Baby.”

 

Jaebum’s mouth is still open and he slowly sets down the newspaper on the dining table, mind working a mile a minute. Youngjae almost regrets voicing his thoughts when Jaebum suddenly laughs, a light smile playing his lips. “Youngjae, I love the thought of a child, I really do, but you know what has to be  _ done _ to have a kid, right? And I hate to break it to you, but we’re not able to do that.” Youngjae immediately flushes the moment the words leave his lips, and Jaebum adds hastily, “Not that I wouldn’t do it though! I would love to, actually.” He smiles suggestively, and Youngjae resists the urge to slap him.

 

“Stop that!” He scolds, restraining himself from drifting into thoughts of such a situation. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He blushes again, cheeks taking on a deep shade of scarlet.

 

“Then what do you mean?” Jaebum questions, and  _ is it just me or does his voice sound a lot deeper than five seconds ago? _ He stalks over to where Youngjae leans on the kitchen island, arms placed in a way that traps the younger, his broad shoulders and strong build aiding him in cornering Youngjae against the counter.

 

“I meant…” Youngjae swallows and his eyelashes flutter shut as Jaebum leans down to kiss him, cutting off his words. He ignores the hand that finds its way to his hip, rubbing it gently. Only when they break apart does his finish his thought. “I meant adopt.”

 

“Youngjae, can we discuss this later?” Jaebum murmurs, voice rumbling. His eyes are glued to Youngjae’s lips, and he raises a hand to cup his cheek, proceeding to bury his nose in his husband’s neck.

 

Youngjae flushes the third time that morning, and he pushes against Jaebum’s chest, dislodging him of his encircling position. He picks up his mug of coffee and walks away to the living room. “Yes, we’ll talk about this later,” he agrees. “Meanwhile, you can reflect on your behavior this morning.” With rosy pink cheeks and eyes still a little glazed over, he rounds the corner and disappears from Jaebum’s sight.

 

~

 

Youngjae almost shrieks the moment he steps through the front door.

 

There's a snowy white puppy prancing around his feet, stepping on his toes, and yapping at a rate of fifty barks a second. He looks up to see Jaebum following with bright smile on his face. “How was work?”

 

“Why,” Youngjae demands, ignoring his question, “is there a dog in our house?”

 

Jaebum at least has the decency to look sheepish, and he stumbles over himself to explain, the words and letters and sounds mixing up together before he can finally get out something coherent.

 

"So at first I wanted to get a cat but when I told the worker my husband wanted a kid he told me to go check out the adoption center and not the pound." Jaebum runs his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "Anyway I went for a dog since they’re more hyper and run around screaming just like toddlers?”

 

Youngjae swallows the urge to grin like an idiot. “You got a dog...because I wanted a child?”

 

Jaebum nods in the affirmative, hand grasping his husband’s and fingers lacing together. “You  _ know _ we can’t have a child yet. We aren’t ready. We’ve just moved in and still adjusting to a new life. You have a new job. But we  _ can _ care for a dog, and I know it’s not the same, but I promise, I  _ swear _ , that when we’re ready, we’ll adopt as many kids as you want and start the happiest family to ever walk the earth.”

 

Youngjae’s starting to tear up, and Jaebum brushes his thumb under his eyelid to collect the unshed tears. He gives him a look that’s indescribable with words, but Jaebum understands all the same. He looks overwhelmed with emotions of being touched, gratitude, and absolute joy. “When we’re ready,” his husband repeats in a whisper before pressing their lips together.

  
"When we're ready.”


End file.
